


Little Doll

by soltandfrie



Series: Little Doll [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blind Character, Blindness, Daddy Kink, Multi, Pet!Ray, daddy!ryan, dom!Ryan, sub!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like a little doll. Oh! That's it! You'll be our little doll! My little doll to play with. I quite like that!"</p><p>Ryan Haywood, a very rich man, who has a very loyal sub, Jon Risinger. Jon loves his Daddy with all his heart, he also loves the gifts daddy gives him. When Jon comes home one day he gets a very unusual gift that changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out Little Pet
> 
> Hit up our tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ahxrew

Jon hums merrily as he enters his large, luxurious home. Ryan would still be at work for another hour or so, he has just enough time to shower off the grime from his short photography expedition before Ryan gets home. Jon bends down to take off his shoes, while he does so, someone walks into the large entryway. Jon looks up to see Ryan, still in his suit, smiling at him.

"Hello, baby." Ryan's smooth voice still gives Jon shivers. Ryan has on a deep red tie, and Jon knows somethings up. He's home early, and wearing his /party/ tie he only wears to special events, events like the D/s Ball hosted by Sir Burns.

"Why are you home so early, Daddy?" Jon asks, standing and toeing off his unlaced shoes.

"I bought you a present, baby, I know it's a little early for your birthday, but I just couldn't wait." Ryan offers his hand to Jon and Jon is quick to accept it. He sets down his camera bag and leaves his shoes where they are. He's too excited to be tidy.

"What is it?!" Jon asks, Ryan just shakes his head and starts walking to the living room. When they enter Jon sees a person kneeling in the middle of the room. His hands are cuffed with pink cuffs, he has on a pink collar, black lace underwear, and what Jon assumes to be a ball gag. The tan skin reminds Jon of that scary man, something Sorola. Ryan had quickly come to Jon's defense at ball hosted by Sir Burns. It's how they met. Ryan drops Jon's hand and walks in front of the boy.

"Baby, this is Ray, he's your pet." Ryan says proudly. Jon walks around Ray slowly, gazing at him as he does so. Jon likes what he sees for the most part. He's a little wary.

"Make him stand, Daddy." Jon says softly to Ryan.

"Pet, stand." The commanding tone makes Jon stand up straighter, and the boy stands immediately, silently.

"Can I touch him?" Jon asks, looking at Ryan. Ryan nods.

"Be gentle though, baby, he's sensitive. He's blind, so his other senses are compensating. His sense of touch, and sense of smell are very sensitive."

"Can he speak?" Jon asks, stepping towards the boy. As Ryan replies he traces a finger down one of Ray's arms slowly, enjoying the small jerk his small body makes.

"He can, but speaking is privilege he must earn."

"Can I make him earn it?"

"He's yours to play with, like you're mine, he's yours."

"Hello, Ray, I'm Jon. It's lovely to meet you. I would like to make you cum. But something that Daddy highly respects is my consent, so I'll do the same for. I want you to be completely honest with me, and I'll be completely honest with you. Can you do that? Nod your head yes or no." Ray nods quickly, and Jon turns to smile at Ryan, "So, Ray, I would like to make you cum. Would you like that? May I touch you?" Ray nods again. Jon smiles just to himself this time and softly touches Ray's chest. He runs his down towards the lacy underwear, which he sticks his hand right in. Ray jerks a little.

"Ray, if you want to make noise, I would like that," Ryan says from behind Jon.

"Oh, yes! You aren't allowed to talk but please moan. Daddy, please take the gag off of him." Jon wraps a hand around Ray and squeezes a little. Ryan removes the gag and Ray sighs. Jon pulls down the lacy underwear, and Ryan pushes it past Ray's thighs so it falls to his feet. Jon spits in his hands and wraps that hand around Ray. The boy gasps as Jon starts his movement. Jon has decided he doesn't what to make this last, he wants the boy to cum, and fast. He goes down on his knees and brings Ray in his mouth. He quite enjoys the moan that Ray makes as he does so. Ray isn't as well endowed as Daddy so it's much easier for Jon to take the entire length down his throat. Jon almost smiles when Ryan starts talking.

"You're such a good boy, Ray. Cum whenever you want okay? We'll deny you orgasms later, but for now Master wants you to cum. Jon really likes it when you cum in his mouth for some reason so you go ahead and do just that. Use my baby's face, it's probably the only chance you'll get." Ray is a shuddering, whimpering mess as he cums. Jon stands and wipes the slobber off his face.

"Daddy, tell Ray what good boys do after they cum."

"Good boys say thank you. They use their manners. I think Jon wants a thank you from you, Ray."

"Thank you so much." Ray's voice is trembling. Jon smiles.

"Daddy, get us some water please?" Jon asks, Ryan nods and walks towards the kitchen, "Let's sit down on the couch." Jon links his arm through Ray's and leads him to the couch. Jon cuddles into Ray and gives him little kisses. "I'm so excited to have you Ray, you're going to love life here, it's going to be very luxurious for you. You're my little pet. You're so pretty. You're like a little doll. Oh! That's it! You'll be _our little doll_! My little doll to play with. I quite like that!"


	2. Sir Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Jon, and Ray attend a party hosted by Sir Burns. 
> 
> -x- 
> 
> If you have a burning question you'd like answered, contact myself or Solt on our tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ahxrew

Jon giggles excitedly and snaps another picture of Ryan tying Ray up in pink rope. Pink looks so amazing on Ray. They're getting ready for one of Sir Burns' parties. Ryan is wearing his grey dress pants, a light pink button up, a deep red tie, and a matching grey vest. Jon is wearing a pair of red lacy underwear and a black choker with a pink jewel. Ray is wearing a skimpy pair of pink lace underwear, his collar, his blindfold, and now the rope, which Ryan has tied in a pentagram on Ray's chest.

"Baby, please, with the pictures okay?" Ryan sighs. Jon giggles and snaps on of just Ryan.

"But you and Ray are my favorite subjects, daddy!" Jon says, winking in Ryan's direction.

"As I cannot see it doesn't matter to me whether I am photographed or not." Ray says softly.

"Ray, don't make me get your gag." Ryan jokes. Jon giggles and Ray smiles. Ryan takes that as a personal victory, Ray doesn't smile often.

"No! Daddy, I like Ray's voice." Jon whines.

"Then obey me." Ryan says, less jokingly, to Jon, "Your doll is a privilege not a right, don't forget." Jon pouts, but turns off his camera. Ryan walks out of Ray's room to finish getting ready.

There have been a few incidents where Ryan took Ray away. One especially bad incident around Christmas time. Ray's first Christmas as Jon's doll was spent walking with a sore ass from getting throughly fucked by Ryan while Jon threw a fit down the hall.

"Jon?" Ray says softly.

"Yes, doll?"

"I really don't care if you take pictures of me. If you want to, please do." Ray blushes, hoping he's not overstepping his boundaries.

"Thank you, doll, you're so perfect." Jon kisses Ray on the cheek and grabs his hands.

"Let's go boys, the ball is starting soon, and late people get spankings." Ryan calls from down the hall.

"Coming, daddy!" Jon calls back.

"Not yet you aren't!"

-x-

Ray has a leash but Jon prefers to lead Ray around by hand. As they walk around the party Jon happily takes his pet along with him. Jon leaves Ryan as he strikes up conversation with Geoff. Jon likes Geoff, he just doesn't quite like his sub. Michael rubs Jon the wrong way, he doesn't know why. He acts civil but he doesn't like hanging around him.

The party is lively, and there are cheesy Valentine's decorations all over the place. Jon loves it so much. He saw a sub with lipstick marks all over his face. Everyone is being so loving. It's adorable.

Jon takes Ray to meet Sir Burns. When Jon finds him he's speaking to a Dom named Griffon. Jon waits to be spoken to first.

"Anyway, I think you'll like this boy, I'll have to introduce you to him. He likes being stepped on, you'll be quite the pair. Oh, hello Jon!" Sir Burns turns to Jon.

"Sir, Ma'am, how are you this evening?" Jon asks, smiling brightly.

"I'm great," Sir Burns says.

"I'm wonderful. This wouldn't happen to be the boy would it?" Griffon asks, Sir Burns shakes his head.

"Sorry, Griffon, this is Ryan's boy. His name is Jon. I'm not sure who Jon has leashed though. Jon who is this?"

"He's the reason I wanted to speak to you, Sir. This is my doll, Ray. My pet of sorts." Jon smiles proudly.

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, Ray." Sir Burns extends his hand.

"Ray, hand." Jon commands. Ray sticks out his hand, palm up. "Ray is blind, the blindfold prevents head aches because of his sensitive eyes. You'll have to put your hand in his." Sir Burns places his hand in Ray's and Ray kisses it, "Verbal."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sir." Ray says softly.

"Jon, this is Mistress Griffon." Sir Burns introduces the pair. Jon kisses her hand like Ray kissed Sir Burns'.

"Ma'am, this is my doll, Ray. Verbal and hand, please, Ray." Jon introduces. Ray holds out his palm. Ray kisses it thrice then speaks.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ma'am." 

"Good boy, such a good little doll." Jon kisses Ray on the cheek.

"I'm very impressed, Jon. I'm so glad to see how much you've grown and matured. You are now capable of taking care of your own doll. You've come so far."


End file.
